1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel protective case for a diver's face mask, and particularly to a carrying case for a face mask used by scuba divers and skin divers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Face masks are worn by scuba divers and skin divers while they are diving. Such face masks are available in a variety of designs as described; for example, In Exploring Underwater, J. L. Culliney, et al. (Sierra Club Books, San Francisco, Calif. 1980); Scuba Diving, J. Deakin (David & Charles, London, England 1981); The Skin Divers Bible, O. Lee (Doubleday & Co., Garden City, N.Y. 1986); and Open Water Sport Divers Manual, J. Jeppesen (Jeppesen, Anderson, Inc. 1984).
Generally, such face masks include a tempered glass window and a flexible frame around the periphery of the window. The window provides an air space between the diver's eyes and the water, and allows the diver to see clearly into the water in front of the window. The frame provides a water-resistant seal to the periphery of the window and also to the diver's face, usually enclosing the diver's eyes and nose, by seating on the diver's forehead, temples, cheeks and upper lip. A diver's face mask also includes an elastic strap or headband attached at each end thereof to the frame about where the frame seats on the diver's temples. The strap is adjustable in length and is divided into two (2) parts at its center portion. Since the faces of divers vary in size and shape, each diver selects a mask for optimum personal fit.
When the face mask is not being used, it is usually wrapped several times around in a towel, or other cushioning material, to prevent the glass window from being scratched or broken. The wrapped mask is then stored with other diving equipment in a carrying bag therefor. Since most of the other equipment is made of metal, or other hard materials, scratching and breaking of the glass window of the mask is a possibility, if the window is not suitably protected. A wrapped towel on the mask may become undone, permitting the window to be damaged in the carrying bag.